


The Punishment

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 些許BDSM, 只有前戲, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Mycroft對Lestrade施予了一些懲罰……





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：道具Play、些微BDSM、只有前戲。

　　「Lestrade，照我說的話做，不然你的處罰只會延的更長。」

　　低沉且充滿磁性的嗓音在房間裡環繞，當這聲音響起時，Lestrade的身體緊繃起來，他將唇抿成一條線，點頭的幅度小的令人看不見，他不得不屈服在他面前的人的威嚴和魄力之下。

　　「那，」男人的語氣裡夾帶了一些笑意，隨即又變得異常冷漠。

　　「脫掉褲子。」

　　Lestrade咽了口口水，這聲命令和他想像中接下來即將所發生的事情令Lestrade的下半身已經繃緊，他照著男人的話，脫下自己的褲子，然後踢到一旁，就在要也把內褲脫下時，男人制止了他。

　　「我只說 **脫掉褲子** ，Lestrade。」

　　男人的語氣變得嚴厲，Lestrade的身子忍不住一顫，他縮回了以在內褲鬆緊帶邊的手。

　　「很好。」

　　房間裡燈光昏暗，男人坐著的位子正好處在略為陰暗的地方，Lestrade看不見男人的表情，但他看得到男人翹起了腳，雙手手指交叉放在膝上。

Lestrade坐下了，地上是高級的羊毛地毯，Lestrade的胸口不停的起伏，他很不想承認－男人這樣的做法令他感受到了從未有過的興奮。

　　「Good boy，現在，你可以盡情的撫慰你自己，不過，不能太快，我們要慢慢來，Lestrade。」

Lestrade愣了下，他眨著眼不敢置信的問道：「你要我自慰給你看？」

　　對方愉悅的輕哼了一聲，Lestrade覺得自己可以想像出對方嘴角弧度和他臉上的表情。

　　「對，Lestrade，而且是隔著你的內褲。」

　　Lestrade深吸了口氣，他的臉泛起深深紅暈，手緩緩移動到自己的欲望。

　　他開始用布料磨蹭著自己，在男人的聲音引導下，這移動著的速率簡直是在折磨他。

　　「對，就是這樣，不准再快。」

　　Lestrade恨恨的咬了牙卻忍不住仰起頭，這樣的速度下，他只能不停的用手磨蹭自己最為敏感的地方，低沉的喘氣聲從喉嚨深處竄上。

　　男人泰然自若的注視著這美妙的畫面，Lestrade終於忍受不住這樣的折磨，這實在是太令人感到羞辱且痛苦，他的手的速度不禁加快起來，想讓自己早點解脫。

　　「 **Lestrade。** 」

　　這充滿警告意味的嗓音令Lestrade倏地止住了自己的動作，他眼中彌漫著的霧氣終於凝聚成水珠從眼角滑落，他說話，帶著些微的哭腔：「...這、這實在太折磨人了...」

　　男人沉默著，接著忽然站起身，拿起靠在沙發一旁的黑傘，走到Lestrade的面前。

　　「這樣才是 **懲罰** 。」  
　　  
　　Lestrade看著對方和平常一樣的神情，當下他真的以為對方對自己並沒有起任何的反應，直到他也看到了灰藍眸中隱藏著的濃烈欲望和男人西裝褲下的鼓脹。

　　Lestrade眼中出現了戲謔，男人似乎是發現了Lestrade的小得意，他微皺了眉頭，而他接下來的舉動則是使Lestrade完全說不出話來了。

　　男人笑了下，輕聲說道：「得意甚麼呢？Lestrade。」

　　倏地，男人沉下了臉：「現在脫下你的內褲。」

　　Lestrade因這個指令難耐的嗚咽了聲，男人只是緩慢的眨了下眼，專注的凝視他的動作，Lestrade脫下內褲，他的挺立完全暴露在空氣中。

　　男人舉起了他的傘，用傘尖碰觸Lestrade的腫脹，從在頂端輕壓，用硬質木緣輕輕摩蹭柱身，這些觸感讓Lestrade大大的倒吸了口氣，他閉緊眼，弓起腰，雙手緊抓著地毯撐著自己的身子，他胡亂的甩著頭，眼角的淚水再次滑落。

　　「不、不，你、你這混蛋...唔啊...」

　　傘尖因為長期接觸地面而有些微的粗糙，對於Lestrade的敏感處實在太重的刺激和感觸，但他又因為想要更多而不自主的扭動著腰杆，男人微微抬起下巴，由上自下的注視帶給Lestrade卻是更大的刺激，他的身子忍不住的顫慄。

　　「拜、拜託你、嗯呀、可、可惡...」

　　滑落的淚水越來越多，男人的傘尖端起一邊的圓囊，輕輕繞著，Lestrade粗喘著的頻率越來越快，忽然，男人的傘退離了他，Lestrade無力的睜開眼，看著男人帶著冷漠的表情，抬起他光裸的腳掌。

　　他的腳覆上Lestrade的分身，用大拇指在頂端摩擦、然後用指窩蹭著他的莖柱，速率依然沒快到哪裡去。

　　SHIT，這他媽的混帳到底要折磨他到甚麼時候？Lestrade用力晃著頭，他終於忍受不住的哽咽起來。

　　「夠、夠了！唔啊啊...」

　　「認錯了嗎？」男人用極為緩慢的速率動著腳。

　　「...我、我...」

　　男人的語氣加重了：「 **認錯了嗎？** 」

　　Lestrade緊咬著唇瓣，霎時，男人加快了磨蹭著的速率。

　　「啊啊、我、我認錯了，My、Mycroft！」Lestrade哭著說道，Mycroft的腳離開了Lestrade的分身。

　　Mycroft蹲下身，他的神情軟化下來，他傾過身子吻上了Lestrade。

　　「不愧是我的好探長，接下來，就不折磨你了。」

　　Lestrade伸手緊抓住了對方的衣領：「你、你這混帳－！」銀髮男人用力拉扯著，西裝鈕扣一顆一顆爆開。

　　Mycroft沒有制止Lestrade毀了他昂貴的西裝，他解開了自己的西裝褲褲頭，然後在自己的欲望上抹上了潤滑瞬間頂入Lestrade，快速的前後晃動起來，他低下聲在對方耳邊輕聲呢喃。

　　「別再想從我身邊逃走，你是我的，永遠都是。」

**END.**


End file.
